The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus in which color image data composed of at least a color component are converted by an output conversion condition for each color component and output image data of each color component is obtained to output images from a specific image output apparatus.
Conventionally, an image processing apparatus, in which color image data composed of at least a color component are converted by an output conversion condition for each color component and output image data of each color component is obtained to output images from a specific image output apparatus, converts color image data by a fixed output conversion condition, and obtains output image data, in the first conventional technology. Further, in the second conventional technology, all data of the output conversion condition are obtained at any time or periodically, and image data are converted by the obtained output conversion condition, and output image data is obtained.
However, when an output level of a specific image output apparatus is varied, the first conventional technology can not cope with the variation of the output level, and there are problems in which images, whose balance of each color component is lost, are outputted, or density is varied higher or lower.
Further, although the second conventional technology can cope with the variation of output level of a specific image output apparatus, it is necessary to obtain the output conversion condition at any time or periodically. In order to obtain all data of the output conversion condition, there is a problem in which it is necessary to obtain the relationship between output data and print density, extending over many stages, and a great effort is necessary.